Sword and Shield, Fan and Boomerang
by charizardag
Summary: You know, 'cause Suki has a Shield too. Ok, this is several One shots in honor of the Sukka Week on DA. These fics will be about Sokka and Suki of course. Read and Review
1. Shelter

_**Alright, I'm working on a new Avatar Ship week Fic. The Ship is Sukka (Sokka and Suki). I guess this is technically my first Avatar ship, since it came first. Anyway, Day 1 is Shelter.**_

* * *

**Shelter**

* * *

_This takes place during "The Southern Raiders"; it's kina like an Alternate scene._

* * *

Our Story begins at the camp sight where Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Suki are staying at. After an ambush with Azula, the group was forced to split up: Haru, The Duke, Teo, Hakoda and Chit Sang took underground while the others escaped on Appa.

We now focus on Suki, who is look up at the Stars with a look of serenity and peace on her face. And at that moment, we see Sokka walk over to her.

Sokka: Hey.

Suki: Hi Sokka.

Sokka: What are you doing?

Suki: Nothing much, just looking at the stars. It's amazing isn't it?

Sokka: The stars? Yeah, they are. Kinda makes you feel small, doesn't it?

Suki: Yeah.

The two were quiet for a moment, both looking at the stars, enjoying the view. But then Sokka reached and took her hand in his, this caused Suki to look at him, and vice-versa.

Sokka: You know… I was so worried about you. After what I learned… after what happened to me before… I couldn't bear to lose you. You are… so important to me, Suki. I… I love-

Suddenly, Suki interrupts him by giving him a kiss on the lips. She practically pounces on him and grabs his face tightly in her hands, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Sokka, shocked at her action, begins to let the feeling take over and kiss her back. His arms found their way around her waist as her arms went around his neck. They had to stop for a moment so they could get a breath.

Sokka: Whoa…. Suki… wow…

Suki: (giggles) You don't know how much I missed you in that Prison. All I could think about while I was there was you… you sweet personality… and those sweet lips…

Suki kisses him again and Sokka kisses back. The two stay that way for another minute when Sokka broke the kiss.

Sokka: You know Suki, if you want, you could… stay with me in my tent. I can give you a very nice shelter to keep you warm…

Suki: (Purrs affectionately) Oh Sokka…

Sokka: (gets up) Meet me in my ten in a few minutes

Sokka gives her one last kiss before leaving.

--

_5 minutes later_

--

The scene changes to later that night. It had bit about 5 minutes since Sokka left for his Tent: a risen slab of rock aliened at an angle with the tent fabric to over the rest. Suki felt it was the right time to come. As she was walking towards his tent, she bumps into someone unsuspected: Zuko. Her eyes widened a bit at his sight and she started to get nervous:

Suki: (nervous) Uh Oops… Wrong tent!

She starts to leave, but…

Zuko: Sorry. I suppose you want to see Sokka too, right?

Suki started to blush. There was no way she was gonna get caught doing something with Sokka, even if she liked doing it.

Suki: Uh no, not me.

She begins to walk away, but Zuko took her arm.

Zuko: Look, Suki. I know what's going on with you two. You're both… sweet on eachother, believe me, I know, I have a girlfriend… or I think "Had" is the right term. Anyway, the point is… whatever I have to speak with to Sokka… it can wait.

Suki: (surprised) re-Really?

Zuko: yeah. Go to him now.

Suki turns around and heads for Sokka's tent, but stops for a moment. She turns around and gives Zuko a friendship kiss on the cheek.

Suki: Thanks Zuko. You're a pretty sweet guy when not moody all the time.

Zuko: I'll take that as a complement. Now go on.

Suki Nods and leaves again, Zuko just smiles a bit.

Voice: well, that was pretty nice of you, Sparky.

Zuko turns and see Toph standing by her tent.

Toph: Of course if it was me, I'd be making her red with embarrassment. You know they are gonna be making-out like crazy.

Zuko: Heh, I know. (pauses for a moment) Say Toph. You're pretty good friends with Katara, right?

Toph: Last time I checked.

Zuko: Has she ever told you about her past… like what happened to her mother?

Toph: Uh… why are you asking?

* * *

Back with Suki, she walk up to the front and begins to enter, what she sees actually turns her face redder and her eyes wide. We see that the tent is lit up with several candles and there's a bouquet of flowers overhead, shaped like a heat, we see Sokka on his sleeping mat facing away but when he turns around, we he his hair is loose and he has a rose in his mouth.

Sokka: (suave) Well Helloooo Suki.

Suki: Sokka… Love what you've done with the place.

Suki crawls towards him and takes the rose out of his mouth with her mouth, then she hold it in her hand

Suki: For me? You shouldn't have.

Sokka: So… shall we… begin?

Suki: I though you'd never ask.

They begin kissing passionately again, Sokka moved closer and now he's on top of her. Sokka stops kissing her lips and begins to trail down her neck. Suki moans in pleasure as she moves her head back, letting him get more access to her neck. She moans louder as he bite into the tender flesh.

Suki: Sokka… Oh Sokka…

As soon as Sokka felt there would be a mark, he stopped biting her next, that's when Suki took charge and forced Sokka on his back, making her to be on top of him.

Suki: (moans in pleasure) Now it's my turn…

With that, she turns to the candles and blows them out, leaving only darkness.

* * *

_**And there goes the first part. Yeah, I'm bad ending it here, but hey, I'm sure you can figure out what happened. At any rate, day one is done, short and sweet and to the point, now on to day 2. Please read and review **_


	2. Humiliation

**_Here's day two of my Fics. Something I wrote thanks to the help of my friend Robert "Staredcraft". Enjoy. _**

* * *

**Humiliation**

* * *

_This Fic is based on the idea that Suki was attacked and beaten by another Kyoshi Warrior who wanted to be leader and believed that Suki was weak and a poor leader. _

* * *

The scene opens up in a small dark room, inside there was a person in the only bed there, and that person was Suki of Kyoshi Island. It was morning; she was up but didn't get out of bed. We see that over the right side of her face is covered in bandages. She sighed as replayed the event over and over in her head:

When she was with her warriors after Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee ambushed them, one of them, a girl named Keita started to question if Suki was a good leader. Some of the other warriors agreed with her and one thing lead to another, Keita began to attack Suki, calling for a fight for leadership. Despite their injuries, the two fought valiantly, but Keita got the upper hand when she struck her fan's blade over Suki's right eye, damaging completely. With her eye injured and her cut losing a lot of blood, she fell and lost the match. Keita was appointed leader and she and the Kyoshi Warriors that followed her left Suki where she was. Only two of the warriors that stayed loyal to Suki hurried to find medical aid. They came across a small town and were relived that the town had a doctor. The doctor managed to clean up the wound over her face, however, her eye was too far damaged to be healed and it ended up going blind.

Suki had been in the Doctor's medical hut for a few weeks now. She was so sad and depressed that she only came out of her room for food and the doctor's test. She barely said a word at all during her time here. It was another day and the Doctor entered her room like every other day he would

Doctor: Suki? It's me, Dr. Chan. Are you awake?

Suki didn't answer him; she just stared at the wall.

Doctor: Suki I know you've been down these past few days, but I think that's going to change. Someone's here to see you.

The doctor turned and began to leave. When he did another person entered the room. He moved in closer to Suki's bed. The Sunlight in the room revealed him to be Sokka

Sokka: Suki... it's me... Sokka.

Suki eye widened, but she didn't say anything, let alone acknowledged him.

Sokka: I know what happened Suki. I know all about Azula attacking you and stealing your outfits. She succeeded... Ba Sing Se has fallen. And the other Kyoshi Warriors told me what happened to you.

Suki kept silent, but her good eyes started to tear up.

Sokka: Suki... The Doctor has told me that you've been depressed. Whatever is wrong... Please... tell me.

Suki: (pauses)... I can't face you Sokka... I'm too ashamed and humiliated.

Sokka: Suki... you have nothing to be ashamed of.

Suki: Yes I do... I failed... I failed my warriors... (Eyes tear up) And I failed you, Sokka. I wasn't the strong courageous warrior that you first met that day... and I have the scar to prove it.

With that she takes off her bandages and turns to face Sokka, his eyes widened a bit in surprise at the large but thin blade scar going past her right eye... which was white as she lost sight through it.

Suki: Look at me... I never though I'd wear a mark of shame but... here it is... (Starts to cry) an ugly reminder of my failure as a leader...

With that she breaks down and covers her face as she sobs in front of Sokka. She was unaware that Sokka moved closer to her, but when she felt his hands hold her wrist, bring her hands out of her face, she was at a lost for words.

Sokka: Suki... You didn't fail. You did what you though was right, you stood up to that traitor and fought your best.

Suki: But my best wasn't good enough... I've lost my warrior's Honor...

Sokka: But I know you... you never give up... you'll get it back.

Suki: But... my face... it... it's...

Sokka: It's still just as beautiful as ever.

Suki: (surprised)... really? But... my scar...

Sokka: It's a symbol of your bravery.

Suki begins to cry again, but this time, they were tears of joy. Without another word, Suki begins kissing Sokka all around his face.

Suki: Oh Sokka... You always know how to say the right thing. ... Well, most of the time.

Sokka: Hey!

Suki: Oh relax, I was just kidding. Thank you Sokka.

Sokka: It was no trouble at all. I'm really glad you're alright now. I love you Suki.

Suki: I love you too, you big sweet-talking goof.

They both shared a passionate kiss that showed no signs of stopping.

* * *

**_And there you have it, my second Fic. Not much, but it got the Job done. Make sure you read and Reviewer this chapter._**


	3. Power

**_Alright, here's day 3 of my Sukka Week Fics. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Power**

* * *

_This Fic takes place in the Modern AU Avatar world, IE No bending Also, it's kinda of a crossover. More or less it's the Avatar Characters Playing a Videogame. _

* * *

The story begins in what appears to be a First-Person perspective holding a gun. We see now that's it's a videogame, to be more specific: Halo 3. We see a Spartan player wearing light green Mark 6 armor as he begins running; behind him is another Spartan, in Sage Green Hayabusa + Katana armor with Gold on his helmet and shoulder pads. He has a Sniper-Rifle and fires at the green Spartan, getting a clean headshot. The Spartan keels over and falls right in front of two other Spartans in Hayabusa Armor: one in Red and Gold, the other in Blue and Cobalt, only the Blue one had a Katana on the back.

Red Spartan: This is what I hate about Halo live. There are so many players who don't know what they are doing.

000000000000000000

The scene changes and we are now in Sokka's Room. We see him with a Controller and a Headset, he is obviously playing the Halo game and we see on the screen he's facing the Red Spartan, meaning He's the blue one.

Sokka: So true, Zuko. It's like our team is the only ones who have a clue. But luckily we've got Aang and the other guys to help.

* * *

The scene changes to Zuko's room, where he too has a headset and controller.

Zuko: Well, we're gonna need it. KyoshiWarrior1 is still the Juggernaut. Whoever he is, he's pretty bad ass.

Sokka: (Through headset) Don't I know it. And he doesn't have his headset on, so there's no way to talk to him.

Zuko: Yeah. Hey, Aang, you still with us?

000000000000000000

Back in the Game we see an Elite with Flight armor, colored Orange, Yellow and two cobalt-blue bands on his right arm and leg up at a high place, looking through a Covenant Sniper-Rifle.

Orange Elite: (Aang's voice) This is WindChaser4 here, I've got a good shot on the Juggernaut.

Zuko: (though headset) Don't Bother, this Game is edited so the Juggernaut is immune to Headshots. Continue lookout.

Aang: Roger.

Suddenly, we see an M12 LRV, AKA Warthog, drive right near the Juggernaut player. The driver was a Spartan with an ODST helmet and CQB shoulder pads in Green and brown armor and on the turret was a Spartan with a Mark 5 helmet and CQB chest plate in Khaki and green.

Khaki Spartan: You're going down, KyoshiWarrior!

The Turret begins to Fire at KyoshiWarrior1, with the Juggernaut Overshield; it would take while for it to get through. Suddenly, the Juggernaut threw a Spike Grenade at the Warthog; it landed near the car and the driver gets away before it exploded in spikes.

Driver: Whoa, that was close.

Suddenly, the Spartan activated an equipment device: A Bubble Shield. A domed energy shield appeared, protecting him.

Khaki Spartan: Damnit, he's got a bubble Shield!

Sokka: (through headset) Haru, Teo, don't try anything Stupid. Just wait until the shield is gone.

Teo: Screw that. We can just mow him down with the warthog. It can go through that bubble.

Suddenly, the Warthog begins to move, since KyoshiWarrior1 was up a small cliff, Teo had to drive around. They had just reached the Bubble when it faded away, showing that the player who is the Juggernaut is no longer in there, but something else its: Something metal and beeping is on the ground. Aang sees it and gasp.

Aang: Teo, Stop. You're gonna hit a Trip-

Suddenly, the warthog went over it and the device exploded, destroying the Warthog and killing the two players.

Aang: … mine…

Suddenly, Aang gets hit with a Sniper headshot and falls.

Aang: Damnit!

His body falls and we see KyoshiWarrior1 with her Rifle pointed upwards. He begins to reload but at that moment, she turns around and we see another Elite in Ascetic Tan and Blue Armor carrying an Energy Sword.

Ascetic Elite: I have you now, Warrior.

At that moment, KyoshiWarrior1 switched weapons and drew an Energy sword too. The two stared eachother down… at least that's what it looked like. After another second, the two charged and attacked with their swords, but they clashed so nothing happened. As their Energy shields went down, their swords kept clashing with eachother, it looked like stalemate. That is until the Elite struck quick and hit the Spartan, killing him instantly.

Announcer: _Juggernaut, Killed. New_ _Juggernaut!_

Ascetic Elite: Ha! Now I rule this game. Get read to taste my Ownage, N00bs!

The Elite switched weapons and is now using a Rocket launcher, firing it at all the other players coming at him. We see the Spartans controlled by Sokka and Zuko run up to him as well.

Zuko: Great, now Jet is the Juggernaut.

Sokka: He's practically unstoppable now.

At that moment, another Player respawned near the two, it was KyoshiWarrior1. He turns to the two and at that moment, he spoke but…

KyoshiWarrior1: (girl voice) Come on guys, I though you two were expects.

The two were surprised to what he, or rather she, just said.

Zuko: What? You're a girl?

KyoshiWarrior1: You catch on Pretty quick, Zuko.

Sokka: Wait a minute, I know that voice. Suki?! Suki is that you?

0000000000000000000

The scene changes to the real world and we are in the Room belonging to Suki. We see that she too has a controller and headset.

Suki: Hey, Sokka. Suprised to see me?

Sokka: (through headset) The word to describe that would be "Very." This is nuts, how come you never told me that you played halo?

Suki: What, can't a girl have her secrets?

At that second, on the screen, we see her and both Sokka and Zuko getting shot at.

000000000000000000

Back in the game, the three players began to take cover behind a few rocks.

Suki: I'll explain more later, right now, let's take care of this power-hungry jerk.

Sokka: Right. Has Aang respawned yet?

Aang: (through communicator) I'm back, but I need to find my weapons again.

Suki: I'll distract him. You two get him from behind.

Sokka: No, let me come with you.

Suki: Sokka, I know what I'm doing.

Sokka: So do I. Zuko's more Stealthy, Jet will hear me coming from a mile away.

Zuko: It's true.

Suki: (sighs) Aright fine. Let's just do this.

At that moment, both Sokka and Suki began to charge at him, guns blazing: Suki and the Slandered Assault Rifle while Sokka has the two SMG. Jet was Firing his rocket launcher but the two dodged his fire.

Jet: You can't dodge forever, N00bs!

Sokka: Wasn't planning too.

Jet: What are you-

Suddenly, he keels over and we see Zuko behind him with an energy Sword.

Announcer: _Juggernaut, Killed. New Juggernaut!_

Sokka: Alright, Zuko. Nice job.

Zuko: Don't get so happy, Sokka. Now I'M the Juggernaut.

Aang: Not for long.

At that moment, Aang appeared and he had a Gravity Hammer. Zuko quickly switched to his Shotgun, but before he could fire, Aang strikes him with the hammer, sending him flying.

Zuko: Damnit!

Announcer: _Juggernaut, Killed. New Juggernaut!_

Aang: HA! Now I'M The Juggernaut.

Sokka: (laughs) Not for long, Aang.

Aang: Just try and stop me.

Suki: (reloads) You heard the man.

Sokka: (Reloads) I sure did Let's do this.

The two pointed their guns at Aang and Aang takes out a Plasma Rifle.

Aang: This is gonna be fun.

The two began firing eachother, laughing as they had fun playing the game.

Suki: whichever one of us wins, gets full bragging rights.

Sokka: That's the kind of power I like.

* * *

**_I'm gonna end it here at the moment beacuse I though it be a nice way to do so. I chose this idea because well, Videogame powers are pretty awesome. You might have noticed that this chapter was removed. That was on the account that I had two negative reviwes and it really made me feel down. But after I read a review on DA saying that they liked it, my hopes were up again. So if any of you have anything bad to say about this fic, don't bother, it's not gonna affect me now. So Read and Review (nicely)._**


	4. Duel

_**Alright folks, Here's the 4th day of my Avatar Sukka Fics. I hope this Fic gets better reviews then the last chapter. Here I go.**_

* * *

**Duel**

* * *

_This Fic takes place Before Ember Island Players, they are there at the Beach House, but they haven't heard about the play yet_

* * *

The scene opens up sometime after sunrise. In the big courtyard, we see two figures standing at opposite sides of the yard, but facing eachother, it was Sokka and Suki. Sokka was holding his Black Meteorite Sword while Suki was welding what looked like her Kyoshi Warrior Fan-blades, but gray, obviously they were forged for her. On her arms were gauntlets similar to when she was in her uniform and Sokka had his boomerang strapped on his back.

Suki: I have to admit, Sokka, you did a great job making these fans for me.

Sokka: Thanks. I mean, Aang and Toph helped me, but it was all my idea.

Suki: Thanks. But that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you.

On the other side of the courtyard, we see Aang, Toph and Katara watching the whole thing while sitting by the steps. At that moment, Zuko came walking in and saw the three.

Zuko: What are you doing?

Katara: My brother and Suki are going to have a practice duel.

Aang: Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. Who do you think would win?

Toph: My money's on Suki. After the way Hakoda talked about how she was kicking all those asses to capture the Warden, I'm gonna go with her.

Katara: Well, Suki's good, but Sokka has gotten better in fighting. Dad was also saying how he practically had Azula pinned.

Aang: Zuko, you were both with them, you know what they can do, who do you think would win?

Zuko: (thinks for a moment)… if you ask me… they are pretty evenly matched. (sits down) this should be interesting.

The two continued to stare eachother down, waiting to see who would strike first. They were pretty much statures for about a minuet before both started to charge at one another. As soon as they were in close proximity, they both struck, clashing their weapons as they passed eachother. Suki turns around and spins on her heel, swinging her blades at Sokka, Sokka quickly counters and blocks the strikes coming at him. Suki stealth the Blades and begins to send several punches and Kicks at him, which he managed to block. Sokka stealth his sword and the two began fighting hand-to hand.

Sokka punches, but Suki catches the first and starts to flip him over, but Sokka manages to recover by landing on his feet, he then uses Suki's attack against her and forces her in his arms, bent over. Then Suki lifted her legs and got out of his grip, now she is standing on her hands, while on her hands, she uses her feet to try and kick Sokka, but Sokka grabs her feet and makes her flip, forcing her on both her hands and feet, like backwards crab-walk. Suki strikes quickly and kicks Sokka at the foot, making him lose balance, but before he fell, he grabbed his sword, case and all, and used it to stop his fall, he practically pole-vault himself back to his feet. Suki jumps and gets back on her feet too.

Sokka draws his sword and starts to strike, but Suki flips her wrist and we see a shield fold out from the gauntlet on her left arm. The sword strikes the shield, protecting her. Sokka continues to swing his sword, but the shield kept blocking it. Suki then folded her fan out and swung at Sokka, but he jumped put of the way instantly.

Now Suki was on Offence, swinging her fan and using her shield to strike him too, Sokka was forced to defend for the moment. He looked at the ground and got an idea, when he was able too, Sokka swung his sword at the ground, causing sparks to appear, Suki jumps back at bit at the spark and Sokka gains some distance from her. As soon as he was far, he took his boomerang and threw it at Suki. She sees it coming and jumps over it, as she lands she charges at him with her shield and managed to get a hit on his chest, but when brining the fan close, her hand was caught by Sokka's, she went for the shield, but Sokka's sword stopped that as well.

They both were caught by the other: Sokka had her arm with the Fan-blade while Suki's shield was trying to get through the sword. It seemed like a stalemate; both were stuck in eachother's attack.

Toph: Come on, Suki! Kick his ass!

Katara: Don't hold back, Sokka, give it all you got!

As the small crowd cheered for their favorite, the two were staring eachother as they were in their block.

Suki: Y-You ready to give, Pony-tail?

Sokka: (grunts) Not on your life, Make-up girl. And it's a Warrior's Wolf Tail.

As they were stuck, Suki notices something behind Sokka. It was his Boomerang, and it was coming right at them. Her eyes widened as she pulled her shield back, letting the sword loose, she then used her free arm and forced Sokka down sideways, she went down with him as they both ducked away. The Boomerang ends up striking Sokka's sword, which was rising up as his body bended over. The Boomerang Fell and so did the fan, his sword got lose in his hand and fell too, and both fighters were in a bent over position with Suki over Sokka.

Suki: Looks like I win. You've lost both your weapons.

Suki was smiling at this face, but her smile faded as she saw Sokka smirk.

Sokka: Not quite. I still have one more weapon to make you powerless.

Suki: What's that?

Sokka eyes narrowed and Suki's eyebrow rose in confusion. Suddenly, without warning, Sokka moved in close and kissed Suki on the lips. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers and his tongue making its way into her mouth. The feeling of the kiss made her feel numb as she started to go limp, Sokka forced himself up, still on Suki's lips and bent her over in a romantic fashion. When he was done, he pulled back to see her expression, which was a love-sick smile and a foggy look in her eyes.

Sokka: Looks like I win.

At those words, Suki's face reverted back to normal and she looked annoyed, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that showed she wasn't really.

Suki: Oh, no you don't. Two can play that game.

Suki grabbed his head and pulled Sokka in for a deeper kiss. The two began to moan in pleasure, ignoring the now shocked audience; the two fell to the ground and started a much headed make-out session. The reaction on the four benders' faces was pretty much Wide-eye and Jaw-drop.

Zuko: Uh… I think I'm going to go practice Firebending now (starts to leave).

Katara: (not really playing attention) Uh, Yeah, sure, I'll come with you (follows him).

Toph: (disgusted) Uh. Come on, Twinkle toes; let's leave the two face-suckers by themselves.

Aang: Uh… yeah, good idea…

With that, the four benders left the courtyard, leaving Sokka and Suki alone to do their… "Duel" in peace.

* * *

**_Well readers, there goes "Duel" I hope you enjoyed reading it. Make sure your review and tell me what you think._**


	5. Blitz

**_Hello again, readers. It's time for day 5 of Sukka week Fics. Enjoy. _**

* * *

**Blitz**

* * *

_This fic will take place once again in the Modern AU Avatar world. _

* * *

Our story begins out on a football field. We see many football players in their gym attire performing the routine excurses before training, and next to them were several ladies wearing Cheerleader uniforms, performing stretches. Near the bleachers, we see two people walking by, both of them being the High School sweethearts of Sokka and Suki. They were watching athletes train as they entered.

Sokka: Remind me, why are we doing this again?

Suki: I told you, I'm going to be trying out for cheerleading. Since I don't want to be separated from you, I want you to tryout for football.

Sokka: But football's not really my thing. I'm not exactly all that buff.

Suki: Neither is Zuko and he's a running back.

They look out on the field and we see Zuko running through several of the players holding tackling ram pads, moving fast and avoiding the ones coming at him.

Sokka: Yeah, but Zuko also knows Kung-fu and is the reason he's that fast.

Suki: Come on, Sokka, I really want you to be with me on this. Please…?

Suki starts batting her eyelashes as she stares at him sweetly.

Sokka: Oh… not the look…

Suddenly, Suki moves closer and gives her boyfriend a hug.

Suki: How about this: if you do this for me, I'll give you a little "reward."

Sokka's eyes widened a bit.

Sokka: Reward?

Suki: (giggles) And it can get better if you make it on the team.

Sokka began smiling wildly as he started to play along too.

Sokka: I don't know… I'm gonna need some motivation…

With that, Suki moves in close and gives him a kiss on the lips. It was short but oh-so satisfying. At the end of it, Sokka was smiling wide and Suki was just giggling.

Suki: How's that?

Sokka: Perfect. Now if you will excuse me, I have a tryout to enter.

Sokka walked over to the field and to the coach, having a bit of a skip in his step. Suki walked over to where the Cheerleaders were. Each of the girls' uniforms were white, but the secondary colors were either red, blue, green or orange. Suki was looking through the small crown and stops someone: Her friend Katara, wearing the Uniform with the blue secondary color.

Suki: Katara!

Katara looks up and sees Suki waving at her. She gets up and walks over to her.

Katara: Suki, you made it.

Suki: Yep. I even managed to get Sokka to tryout for the football team.

Katara: Did you use kissing to convince him?

Suki: As always (laughs).

Voice: What's going on here?

The two turn and saw another cheerleader, with a uniform having the Red secondary color; it was Azula, the Cheerleading captain.

Azula: Katara, did I say you could stop your reps? And who is this?

Katara looked at her with an annoyed look. Aside from the other cheerleaders, Katara was the only one that wasn't intimidated by Azula.

Katara: Azula, this is my friend, Suki. She's here to tryout for the team.

Azula: Is that so?

Suki: That's right, Azula.

Azula: Alright, Suki. I'll give you a shot. Ty-Lee, come over here!

At that moment, we see girl approaching, wearing the yellow secondary uniform, Ty-Lee.

Ty-Lee: Yes, Azula?

Azula: You and Katara find out guest a training uniform.

Ty-Lee: Yes ma'am.

With that, she took Suki by the hand and they, along with Katara, head inside to get Suki a uniform.

Azula: (laughs to herself) This is going to be fun.

* * *

A half-hour later, we cut to the field. We see Sokka wearing the Football helmet and pads given to him by the Football Coach: Coach Kuruk.

Kuruk: Excellent, Sokka. You have the looks of a Football player; now let's see you play like one. I'll be pairing you up with our senior player. (yells) Zuko!

At that moment, Zuko came running to where the coach was.

Zuko: You called coach? (notices Sokka) Sokka, is that you?

Sokka: Hey, Z.

Zuko: Don't tell me you're here to join the team,

Sokka: Yeah. I figured that with my great skills and knowledge, I can bring this team all the way to-

Zuko: (interrupts) You're here because Suki bribed you, didn't she?

Sokka: (sighs) Is it that obvious?

Zuko: Not really. I noticed Suki out there in a cheerleader outfit and put 2 and 2 together.

Sokka: Suki made it?

Zuko: No, she's still in her tryout clothing. You can tell by her uniform.

Zuko points to where we see Suki with a set of pom-poms and a cheerleader uniform. Her uniform had all 4 colors on it, proving that she still is in the tryout stage.

Sokka: What's with the color thing, anyway?

Zuko: You DO know that our team is the "Raging Elements" Right?

Sokka: Yes.

Zuko: Well, the colors represent the different elements. Green represents Earth: the girls in green are the stronger ones over the other cheerleaders. Yellow represents Air: The girls in yellow are more light and nimble then most of the girls, like Ty-Lee. Blue represents water: Girls in blue, like your Sister, are more like the improvers, able to dance and work with any music and steps. And lastly, Red represents fire, girls like my sister are the more veteran cheerleaders, they are faster and stronger then most of all the girls there.

Sokka: How do you know all this?

Zuko: Azula brags about herself and her team nonstop.

Kuruk: Alright boys. That's enough looking at the cheerleaders. You'll be with your girls after you are done. Now Zuko, take Sokka over to the Dummies and show him how it's done.

Zuko: Yes sir, coach. Come on, Sokka, let's go.

The two ran off to begin Sokka's tryout. Meanwhile, Suki was prepared to show what she can do. Azula, Ty-lee and Katara were her judges.

Katara: Well, this should be good.

Azula: (laughs a bit) Yes, it should.

Ty-Lee: Well, let's start it up. Music!

Another cheerleader took out a boom box and plugged her MP3 in the port. The speakers begin to play a really fast song. Suki began moving, fist she got on her toes and bent backwards, sticking her left leg out in the air. She then jumps onto her left and hold her right one in as she pirouettes on her toes. After that, she starts shaking her pompoms left and right while moving her hips. Next she tosses the pompoms in the air and performs a few cartwheels, and then some flips before she lands on her feet with a spin. After a moment, she starts running and starts to run up the wall before she jumps of it, she lands with a slide and performs one more flip before landing in a split. But she's not done yet, she places her hand on the ground and works her way back up by performing a few break-dancing moves, she grabs her pompoms and forces herself up with a spin and finishes it all with a landing on both her feet, and holding one of the pompoms over face, like a fan. The Music stops and Ty-Lee starts clapping for her, Katara looks at her with an approving look while Azula was just holding her fingers to the bridge of her nose, having an annoyed look on her face.

Ty-Lee: That was great, Suki. I would say you're a shoe-in.

Katara: I agree, you've got what it takes.

The two turned to Azula and she still has her annoyed look.

Azula: Looks like I'm out-voted. Congratulations Suki, you've made it… but just barely!

Suki was too happy to care about the last remark, she was just glad to have made it on the team.

Katara: Then it's settled. Welcome aboard, Suki.

Ty-Lee: I think those moves earned her a green uniform, don't you agree?

Azula: Hmm… yes, of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, back out on the field, we see Zuko and Sokka in front of the rest of the team, all carrying the Ram mats from earlier.

Zuko: Alright, Sokka, being a linebacker is tough work: you have to be either very strong to plow though your opponents or light and quick enough to dodge them.

Sokka: Piece of cake.

Zuko: Alright then, (takes out stopwatch) I'll start timing you and see how long it takes for you to get to the end in one piece. Starting… Now!

With that, Sokka began running towards the moving players. Sokka first tries forcing his way through one, so he tackles one of them, but the player tackles back and actually pushes him back and to the ground.

Sokka: (groans) That's tough.

Zuko: You alright?

Sokka: (gets up) Keep the clock running, I can get through!

Sokka starts running again, this time, he tries to be quick and agile. He sees one player coming at him, but he quickly steps aside and misses him.

Sokka: Ha! You missed-

Suddenly, he got slammed right into two more and lost his footing a bit, but he didn't fall.

Zuko: Don't get cocky, Sokka. You can't afford to Showboat yet.

Sokka: (slurs a bit) I-I'm ok, I can still do this.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as more of the players began to join together for a Blitz strike. Sokka let out a high pinched scream and started running away from them.

Zuko: Sokka, you're going the wrong way!

Sokka: Shut up! I have a plan!

Zuko: I don't think running like a chicken with its head cut off is a good plan!

Sokka was about to retort when a though came to him. Quickly, he turned around and ran towards the blitzing players.

Zuko: What on earth is he doing?

He wasn't the only one watching; Sokka's scream attracted both the coach and the Cheerleading squad.

Kuruk: What on earth is he doing?

Katara: What on earth is he doing?! He's gonna kill himself!

Suki: Hold on… Sokka's up to something.

Everyone watched as Sokka continued to charge at them. The moment he was close enough, he jumped into the air and took a hold of one of the players' ram mats and used his arms to lift him up. Because of the force of the player charging, Sokka was able to go over him and used his own player's strength to get behind him. He started running towards the goal area the moment he landed, the other players were baffled at Sokka's clever counter-move, but it was put aside as they began to chase after him.

Kuruk: Well I'll be damned…

Suki: WHOO-HOO!! GO SOKKA!

Sokka kept running and running, trying to outrun the charging players. When he finally reached to goal post, he stopped.

Sokka: Whoo-Hoo! Yeah! I did it! Did you see that, Zuko? I am the greatest! The-

Suddenly, he gets tackled by one of the charging players, more and more piled after him and pretty soon, he was at the bottom of a dog pile. Coach Kuruk blew his whistle, making the players stop.

Kuruk: That's enough!

Zuko, Katara and Suki began to run over to where Sokka was tackled. The other players quickly climbed off eachother, leaving Sokka down on the ground, just in time for the three to make it to his side. Suki kneeled downed and took his helmet off.

Suki: Sokka? Sokka speak to me! Say something.

Sokka: (slurred) Uh… did I die? I think I see an angle…

Suki: (hugs him) Oh Sokka… You big, smart, crazy goof…

Sokka: (sits up) What happened?

Zuko: You got Blitzed by the team. I told you not to Showboat, but did you listen? No…

Katara: (punches his arm) Quit rubbing it in, Zuko.

Sokka: Its ok, Sis. I deserved that.

At that moment, Coach Kuruk walked over.

Kuruk: You alright, son?

Sokka: Yeah, I think so.

Kuruk: That was a pretty smart move out there, forcing your way behind the team by using their strength against them.

Sokka: Thanks sir.

Kuruk: I think you'll make a pretty good addition to the team.

Sokka: Really? I'm in?

Kuruk: You bet. Now, you better check with the nurse and see if there are any unseen injuries.

Sokka: Sure thing, Coach. And Thanks

Zuko walks over and he and Suki helps Sokka too his feet.

Sokka: Well, Suki, looks like I'm on the team.

Suki: That goes for both of us. I made the cheer squad.

Sokka: Congratulations.

Suki: Thanks. (Holds him closer) How's about after today you let nurse Suki help you with your aches and pains… (playful growl)

Sokka: Ooh… I think I would like that.

Zuko: (groans) could you two at least wait until I'm away to start acting like this? Now I'm gonna have to burn that mental image out of my head.

Suki: You're just jealous.

Zuko: Oh right. I'm jealous of you guys being together because all I have is Katara.

Katara: And just what is wrong with me?

Zuko: Nothing! I was being sarcastic!

Katara: Aww… Little Zuzu is all tensed up.

Zuko: Don't call me-

He stopped suddenly as he felt Katara gently rub his back.

Zuko: Oh…

Katara: (whispers in his ear) After we drop off Sokka, we can have our own fun.

Zuko Smiled at that and Katara just giggles at his face.

Sokka: Uh, I did not need to see that.

Suki: Oh shut up and come over here.

Suki takes his face and kisses him on the lips, staying on him their entire walk.

* * *

**_Well, guys, there goes day 5 of my Sukka fic, I added some Zutara just for fun. Days 6 and 7 will be here soon so keep reading and reviewing please. _**


	6. Delight

**_And now we've reached day 6. There's gonna be nothing but Fluff in this chapter, readers. Enjoy. _**

* * *

**Delight**

* * *

_This fic takes place after Ember Island, but before Sozin's Comet, warning: It's a bit mature_

* * *

Our story begins in the beach house on Ember Island, belonging to Zuko's family. It was night, they had just finished seeing the play about their lives, and they were… well… Not so happy on how it ended. They all decided to just turn in for the night. The place was so big, each of them stayed by themselves in a different room.

Zuko: Don't forget, Aang, we still have practice tomorrow.

Aang: I know, I know.

Katara: Good night, everyone.

Everyone said their goodnights and we focus on Sokka entering one of the guest bedrooms, we see him loosen his top-notch, letting his hair out. He then starts to take of his shirt and puts it aside on the floor. Before he started to take of his pants, there was a knock on the door, he turns and sees a slip of paper come from the crack at the bottom. Sokka walks over to it and reads what is on it.

Sokka: (in his head) "Sokka, meet me in my room, and stay quiet, Suki." Hmm, I wonder what she wants.

--

A minute later, Sokka, with his shirt back on, walks down the hallway to Suki's room, he stands in front of it and knocks.

Suki: (from the room) That you, Sokka?

Sokka: Well, yeah, you sent me that letter.

Suki: Just checking. Come in.

Sokka slides the door open and enters. He turns around to close the door, but when he turns to Suki, he freezes in his place. After that, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped: we see Suki sitting on the bed, with her legs crossed and wearing a revealing set of Fire Nation lingerie.

Suki: Hello, Sokka.

Sokka: (tries to talk) Suki… Y-You… You…

Suki: (giggles) Like what you see, big boy?

Suki gets up and starts to walk over to him, swaying her hips a bit in her walk. Sokka was just paralyzed in surprise as she reached him. She then comes closer to him and grabs him in a hug, practically rubbing up to him.

Suki: Mmm…. I can tell that you are liking this… I can feel it.

Suki begins to kiss his cheek, moving up until she reached his ear, and then she gently bit into the soft skin. It was at that moment that Sokka lost it, when Suki was done chewing, Sokka quickly turned and began to kiss her with a passion that he did not know he had. Suki started to kiss back and soon their tongues began coming together in the kiss. Sokka moved Suki to the bed and both fell on top. They kept their lips together as Suki started to force his shirt off. As soon as it was off, the two stopped kissing and began to get their breaths back.

Suki: Wow… I've never been kissed like that. You're amazing, Sokka.

Suki: Yeah… You are too.

Sokka begins kissing Suki again, but he begins to trail his lips to her cheek and down to her neck. Sokka begins to gently bite the tender flesh while Suki started to moan in delight, she moves her head back so Sokka could get better access to her neck. Suki moves her hands over Sokka's chest, feeling the lean, developing muscles on him made her feel giddy, when Sokka finished, sure that there would be a mark, Suki takes over and rolls Sokka to the bed so now she's in top of him.

Suki: You've gotten stronger. I can feel it.

Suki starts kissing him again, and just like Sokka, her lips begin to trail down, all the way down to his chest. Suki stark kissing around his chest, making Sokka cringe and moan in delight, Suki then takes one of his nipples and bites into it gently, making Sokka howl a bit. Suddenly, Sokka takes Suki's arms and flips her over, now he's on to again

Sokka: Now it's my turn.

He now trails his arms over to her bra and finds the small not holding hem together. Sokka gently undid the knot, making the bra loose and fall of her. He gets a good look at Suki, his eyes widened at the sight of her without her bra.

Sokka: Wow… you look so beautiful.

Suki: (blushes) Really?

Sokka: Yeah… really.

Sokka starts kissing her neck again and trails down to her breast. He kisses them before he bites gently into one of the nipples, like she did to him.

Suki: Ooh…..

Then he takes his hand and uses it to play around with the other one, gently squeezing it.

Suki: Oh Sokka… Oh! Sokka!

Suki continues to pant to the overwhelming pleasure Sokka was making her feel. After a minute, Sokka stops, leaving Suki to relax from the delight she was feeling.

Suki: Sokka… why did you stop?

Sokka: Because I want to know whether or not you want to go further.

Suki: Sokka… not only do I want to go further, but all the way! Please Sokka…

Suki looks at him with wanting eyes that shined in the small light in the room.

Sokka: If that's what you want…

Suki: It is. I know it is.

Sokka: Alright then.

With that, Sokka blows out the candles in the room, leaving it in total darkness.

Suki: Oh Sokka…

Sokka: Oh Suki…

--

The scene changes to the next morning. It was past sun rise and we see that Katara is the first one up, as it usual is in the group. She stretches out of bed with a yawn

Katara: Ah… What a great morning. (Looks out the window) Looks like it's gonna be another perfect day.

After a few minutes getting dressed, she leaves her room and begins her descend downstairs. That's when we see Zuko leave his room, dressed as well, he closes the door just as he sees Katara.

Zuko: Morning, Katara.

Katara: Good morning, Zuko.

Zuko: Do you know if Aang's up yet? I want him up so we can begin training.

Katara: I'll check on him. Why don't you head downstairs and get the fire started in the stove so we can make breakfast.

Zuko: Sounds good to me.

With that, Zuko heads for downstairs while Katara walks over to the guest rooms.

Katara: Now, which room is Aang in again?

Katara walks over to the first door she sees and knocked on it.

Katara: Aang? Are you awake?

Katara slides the door open and she takes a step in. She first notices something on the floor, it was Sokka's shirt.

Katara: Oh, I must be in Sokka's room. (Sighs) Why does he always leave his clothes around every time we are in a house?

She reaches down to pick up the clothes on the ground, that's when she notices something strange, a Bra lying on the ground too.

Katara: What the? This is Suki's- (gasp)

She drops the clothes and covers her mouth. She looks over to the bed and her thoughts here realized: there on the bed were Sokka and Suki, both in eachother's arms, nude as the day they were born. Katara quietly walks backwards and out of the room, making sure not to wake them. She closes the door and the sound of the door closing actually woke them up.

Sokka: (sleepy) Huh… wha?

Sokka looks over and see Suki sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiles as he shakes her gently, waking her up.

Suki: (sighs) Mmm… Morning, Sokka.

Sokka: And good morning to you too, Suki

Suki: (sighs, snuggles closer) Last night was… amazing…

Sokka: It sure was. Amazing… and full of delight.

Sokka moves in closer and rubs noses with Suki, who does so back.

Sokka: I love you, Suki.

Suki: Me too, Sokka. Me too...

Sokka: (yawns) We should probably get up.

Suki: Yeah.

Sokka was about to get out of the bed when Suki grabbed a hold of him.

Suki: But not right now. Feel like going another round, Tiger?

Sokka: Oh Suki… (laughs a bit) You're so bad…

Suki: Bad only for you, lover.

Suki starts to give Sokka short butterfly kisses on his lips.

Sokka: I'd love to, but we shouldn't, really. We might get caught.

Suki: (disappointed) Oh, ok…

Sokka: (holds her close) but we can still cuddle a little longer.

Suki: Mmm… sounds Delightful.

* * *

**_Well guys, there you go, day 6 of the Sukka week fun. This was awesome to write, I didn't want to add the Katara scene at first, but it's always fun to do a shocked expression scene XD. Anyway, I hope you liked this fic, read and review as always _**


	7. Erased

**_Well, readers, here it is. The final chapter of the last day of Sukka week. I hope you all will like it. _**

* * *

**Erased**

* * *

_This fic will take place sometime after my "Humiliation" chapter and after "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" _

* * *

Our story begins one day in the Fire Nation. It was a peaceful summer day, nothing but clear skies all around. We turn our attention to a small beachside area we see Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and their latest member, Suki, all sitting down. They have all been in the Fire Nation for a few weeks now and so far, they were blending in nicely: Aang's Headband along with his grown hair hid his arrow very well while the others didn't really need that big of disguises. The small beach was a perfect spot of just sit back, relax and have fun.

Toph: Ahh… this is the good life, my friends: Nothing to do but relax and enjoy the sunlight.

Katara: Yeah, even Sokka manages to join us.

Sokka: Hey, just because I'm more focused on training for our invasion, doesn't mean I've become less fun.

Toph: Since when have you ever been fun?

With that, she begins to laugh and Katara joins in on her laughing too. Sokka just looked annoyed, he was about to say something when he felt an arm wrap around her. It was Suki who decided to cuddle up to him more.

Suki: Lay off guys. Sokka's always been fun.

Sokka: Thank you Suki. See? She knows I can have fun.

Toph: Oh she's just saying that because you guys are a couple now.

Suki: Hey, I meant that. And besides, I'll always defend him like he'll defend me.

With that, Suki moves in closer for a kiss with Sokka.

Toph: Ugh. Gross me out with a spoon. Must you two always do that? No one can see it but I can sense your tongues enter eachother's mouths.

Sokka: (stops the kiss) Oh come on. I bet you won't be thinking that once you have a boyfriend.

Toph: Me? With a boyfriend? Yeah right. The blind bandit is a lone wolf, a solitary eagle, and that's the way I like it.

Suki: Give it a while. You'll see.

Toph: How? I'm blind.

Aang: You can still see, Toph, just not with your eyes.

Toph: (growls) As nice as that complement was, It wasn't needed.

Aang: Ok, Sorry. Hey, how about we all go for a swim.

Toph: Not me, I'm staying right here on dry land.

Aang: Come on, Toph, it'll be fun.

Toph: No it won't, I can't see with water at my feet.

Aang: I'll be with you all the way, now come on.

With that, Aang takes Toph by the hand and drags her to the water, ignoring her protest.

Katara: Actually, I can go for a swim too. (To Sokka) let's go, big brother.

Sokka was about to get up, but Suki stopped him.

Suki: We'll be with you in a moment, Katara.

Katara: Alright then.

Katara gets up and leaves to swim with Aang and Toph, leaving Sokka and Suki alone.

Sokka: So… what's on your mind?

Suki: I… I want to thank you, Sokka… For everything

Sokka: Huh? What do you mean?

Suki: Ever since we left the doctor's hut that day, you've been so sweet and nice to me. If it's not the nice words and complements you give me… (Blushes) It's those romantic moments we've had alone together.

Sokka: Yeah… well... (blushes) You've very important to me, Suki. I'd never let anything awful happen to you anymore. I… I love you.

Suki: I know, Sokka. And it's those things you do that's practically erased those memories of what Azula did to me… and what my own warriors did to me…

Suki places her hand over the scar on her right side, still remembering the blade that struck it. Sokka sees her sad face and begins to cheer her up by kissing on her cheek, kissing her scar. Suki just giggled as his lips moved closer to her own and soon, they both shared another kiss filled with passion. When the need for air became too great, they stopped, taking their breaths and looking into eachother's eyes.

Sokka: I love you, Suki.

Suki: I love you, Sokka.

Sokka: So… feel like taking a swim?

Suki: You know it.

With that, they two got up and started to talk to the water, hand in hand. After today, they continue their journey through the Fire Nation in hopes to end the war… but for now, there is piece in this moment, the bad memories erased for now.

* * *

**_And… I… am… Done! Well readers that was it, the last chapter of Sukka Week. Sorry it's so late, but hey, better that then never. Once again, I would like to thank Robert, AKA Staredcraft for help with this chapter, thanks man. Once again, read and review. _**


End file.
